wodbrfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampiro: A Mascara
Criado por Mark Rein·Hagen, '' Vampiro:A Mascara '' (Vampire: The Masquerade) foi o primeiro dos jogos de interpretação pessoal (RPG) e de Live-action do Mundo das Trevas da White Wolf Game Studio, baseado no on the Sistema Storyteller e centrado ao redor de Vampiros em um mundo Punk-Gotico . A Edição Revisada, algumas vezes chamada de Terceira edição pelos fãs, foi lançada em 1998 e explica que "a Ambientação de Vampiro é uma composição de sua população e seu desespero." O titulo da série, "A Mascara", se refere a tentativa da Camarilla de esconder o vampirismo dos humanos e de seus governos e midia em massa. Em 1992, ganhou o Origins Award por Melhor regra para Roleplaying de 1991. A linha de jogo foi descontinuada em 2004, e foi seguido por uma nova serie de regras e nova ambientação em Vampiro: O Requiem. Temática é um jogo de horror pessoal é um jogo de horror pessoal. é o principal e o mais popular dos jogos da linha do mUndo das trevas, e a geneses de todas as ideias principais associadas a esses jogos e a White Wolf. Em Vampiro, os personagens interpretam vampiros, tambem chamados de Kindred ou Membros como ficou em portugues, que são os descendentes de Caim (o Caim da Biblia), amaldiçoados com a sede por sangue, vulnerabilidade a luz do sol e imortalidade. Vampiros tambem são sujeitados a Besta seus instintos primitivos e animais de fome, medo e furia. ;Para mais sobre como é um vampiro de Vampiro a Mascara, suas forças e fraquezas, veja Vampiro:A Mascara/Vampiro Escondidos da humanidade desde o periodo da Inquisição, os Vampiros geralmente vivem nas cidades, controladas feudalmente pelos Principes ; é uma vida de manipulação e paranóia, na luta constante por poder, controle e comida. Os personagens são forçados continuamente em um cabo de guerra moral entre sua necessidade de sobreviver e os metodos horriveis que precisam lançar mão para conseguir isso. Sociedade Vampirica Todo vampiro é Abraçado em um Clã, que é uma linha de vampiros que traça sua ancestralidade de volta até um Antediluviano em comum. Cada Clã tem forças e fraquezas especificas, assim como sua propria história. um Vampiro sem um Clã é um Caitiff, e normalmente é considerado um paria ou cidadão de segunda classe entre os demais. Vampiros tambem se dividem em duas Seitas principais: A Camarilla e o Sabbat. A Camarilla consiste de Clãs que mantem a MAscara e (geralmente) sua Humanidade. o Sabbat é dedicado a chegada da Gehenna e da superioridade dos vampiros sobre os humanos. Não é uma diferença entre Vampiros Bons e Vampiros Malvados, mas sim Vampiros Malvados e Vampiros Piores. A Camarilla e o Sabbat são inimigos violentos. Alem das duas seitas, existem outras divisões menores de vampiros que rejeitam a ambas.Entre eles, está o movimento da Anarquia , os Independentes e o Inconnu. Os Clãs Clãs da Camarilla ' * Brujah: Segundo a história que contam, os Brujah eram reis filósofos da Mesopotâmia, Pérsia e Babilónia. Controlavam um império que se expandiu desde o berço da civilização até o norte da Africa, e buscavam sabedoria e conhecimento pelo mundo afora. Em sua busca pela liberdade e iluminação, no entanto, eles mataram seu criador. Por isso, Caim os expulsou da Primeira Cidade. Desde então, os Brujah têm sofrido um inevitável declínio. Agora são encarados como pouco mais do que crianças mimadas que não possuem o menor senso de orgulho ou história. Um dos clãs líderes da Grande Revolta Anarquista, os Brujah foram humilhados pelos fundadores da Camarilla, e o clã como um todo ainda se ressente dos anciões. Embora estejam oficialmente na Camarilla, os Brujah são os esquentadinhos e agitadores da seita, testando as Tradições e rebelando-se em nome de qualquer causa que apreciem. Muitos Brujah são completos anarquistas, desafiando a autoridade e não servindo a nenhum príncipe. * Gangrel: Os Gangrel são vampiros selvagens que possuem traços e tendências animalescas. Permanecendo raramente num só lugar, os Gangrel são viajantes nômades, que só ficam satisfeitos quando estão correndo sozinhos sob o manto negro da noite. Seu criador foi, segundo boatos, um bárbaro; ao contrário dos outros clãs, e por esse motivo, os Gangrel frequentemente Abraçam estranhos. Distantes, indiferentes e selvagens, os Gangrel costumam ser são indivíduos trágicos; apesar de odiarem as cidades superpopulosas e apertadas, a presença de lobisomens nada amistosos impede que muitos Gangrel fiquem livres de seus confinamentos. Os vampiros Gangrel parecem ajudar a Camarilla simplesmente porque ela se mete menos nas suas não-vidas do que o Sabá. Entretanto, alguns membros do Clã Gangrel acham que a liberdade seria melhor do que seus envolvimentos sem importância com a Camarilla, e a manutenção do clã como membro da seita é incerta. * Malkavian: O Clã Malkavian tem sofrido por toda a História, e continua sofrendo, noite após noite. Todos os membros deste clã são atormentados pela loucura e todos são escravos de suas demências debilitantes. Segundo os boatos, o fundador do clã Malkavian teria sido um dos mais importantes Antediluvianos, mas que, ao cometer crimes graves, foi amaldiçoado por Caim juntamente com seus descendentes com a insanidade. Por toda a história Cainha, os Malkavianos têm sido alternadamente temidos por seu comportamento bizarro e procurados por suas percepções ainda mais bizarras. Alguns Membros que têm lidado regularmente com os Malkavianos relatam que atualmente o clã está mais morbidamente instável do que nunca, espalhando a loucura como uma doença contagiosa. Embora os Malkavianos tenham sempre sido um clã fragmentado e desorganizado, recentes ondas migratórias e inexplicáveis reuniões fazem com que muitos anciões questionem — e temam — o possível futuro desse lunático clã. * Nosferatu: Os membros do clã Nosferatu sofrem a mais visível das maldições. O Abraço os deforma horrendamente, transtormando-os literalmente em monstros. Lendas dizem que os Nosferatu foram punidos por causa da degeneração de seu fundador e do mau-comportamento de suas crianças. Mas nas noites modernas, o clã é conhecido pelo equilíbrio e calma diante da adversidade. Os Nosferatu possuem a reputação de vendedores de informação e colhedores de segredos, uma vez que devido a suas horrendas feições, tiveram que aprimorar sua mística habilidade de se esconder, algumas vezes bem diante dos olhos de outras pessoas. Atualmente, o clã alega ter se afastado do fundador e não mais o servir. Alguns Membros confidenciam que o clã mantém uma relação terrível com seu criador, o que faz com que ele tente ativamente destruí-los. * Toreador: Pródigos entre os Membros, o clã Toreador entrega-se aos excessos e à degeneração, enquanto alegam manter o patronato sobre as artes. De certa forma, isso é realmente verdade, pois o clã possui entre seus membros muitos artistas, músicos, escritores, poetas e outros notáveis criadores. Por outro lado, o clã possui outros tantos "poseurs", que se julgam grandes artistas, mas que não possuem a capacidade para realmente criar algo. Segundo a lenda, a ajuda às artes iniciou-se após o fundador ter abraçado um casal de gémeos. Estes seguiram suas não-vidas de beleza e indolência enquanto seu senhor, Arikel (se a história for verdadeira), afeiçoou-se a eles, protegendo-os da destruição, da fome e do parricídio que se alastrava na Primeira Cidade. Mais tarde, circularam boatos de que a mulher tornou-se depravada e matou o seu irmão gémeo e seu senhor. Os Toreador negam essa história veementemente, e quem se atreve a mencionar o fato, sofre a fúria do clã. * Tremere: Antes uma ordem Hermética (originalmente da 'Ars Magica), são os inventores e praticantes das terríveis mágicas do sangue possuem uma rígida estrutura política baseada na conquista do poder, assim como num fanático senso de lealdade, praticamente desconhecido entre outros Membros. Devido à veia de mistério que os cerca, histórias perturbadoras têm surgido sobre a natureza de seu vampirismo. Um dos mais exaltados boatos, espalhado por um cigano que visitou a Capela deles em Viena, é que o fundador dos Tremere está passando por uma terrível metamorfose; está se tornando alguma outra coisa. O clã não se manifesta, e olha com desconfiança para quem julga saber dos seus segredos. * Ventrue: Líderes oficiais da Camarilla, os Ventrue dizem ter criado e mantido a organização da seita desde o seu início. Eles suspeitam que o fundador do clã tenha sido morto por um Brujah, o que representaria um grande golpe no orgulho dos membros do clã. Seja como for, é quase certeza que o fundador do clã já não exista mais, por isso seus membros gozam de uma não mencionada independência dos Antediluvianos. Todavia, os Ventrue se envolvem na Jyhad, na qual exercitam sua formidável influência sobre os desígnios do rebanho. Muitos ficam curiosos a respeito dos trabalhos internos desse bem organizado clã, enquanto rumores sombrios de mistérios e anciões adormecidos escapam da fachada austera dos Ventrue. São maioria entre os Príncipes da Camarilla. Sabbat Clans * Lasombra: The leaders of the Sabbat, the Lasombra slew their own Antediluvian during the Anarch Revolt and then led the Sabbat against the nascent Camarilla. The Lasombra are elegant, powerful, cruel and predatory espousers of a social darwinist approach towards control and leadership. The Lasombra are also masters of shadow, able to manipulate darkness in bizarre fashions; this power has a cost however, Lasombra cast no reflection. * Tzimisce: The Tzimisce hail from Eastern Europe, and are the former absolute masters of their nightmare domains. The Tzimisce are the least human vampires in VtM, casually cruel and more than a little mad, and possessing the most potent shapeshifting powers of any Vampire. Tzimisce can shift not only their shape, but mold flesh and bone like it was clay. The Tzimisce crave stability - they cannot find peace at night without some of their grave earth. Independent Clans * Assamitas: The Children of Haqim are a cult of assassins located in the mountain fortress of Alamut in the middle east. Descended from Caine's judge, the Assamites accept assassination contracts against vampires while fulfilling their clans own (more obscure) goals. The Assamites are practically a sect unto themselves, with three castes, each of which has its own weakness. * Giovanni: The Giovanni are a clan of Venetian businessmen and necromancers who entered the scene in the 15th century; originally an offset of the more sedate Cappadocians, Augustus Giovanni diablerized his sire and purged the clan of all Cappadocians. Since that time, the Giovanni have become a very rich, powerful and incestuously twisted family with tentacles throughout the world. The Giovanni do not feed lightly - Feeding is a nightmare for their Vessels, causing excess damage and intense pain. * Ravnos: The Ravnos are Vampires from the Indian subcontinent, where they are engaged in a genocidal war with India's Cathayans. The first Ravnos seen in the west were Gypsies and were generally assumed to be charlatans and rogues (which isn't that far off, since many Ravnos are charlatans and rogues), however the Ravnos adhere to a complex philosophy of enlightenment through destroying Maya. Each Ravnos has a vice, from gambling to plagiarism. * Setitas: Descendants of the Egyptian God Set, the Setites are a Gnostic cult dedicated to overthrowing the rule of the tyrant gods who oppress all creatures. This makes them inconceivably evil to almost every other life form in the universe, as the Setites seek liberation through vice and by confronting the darkest corners of the soul. The Setites are creatures of Darkness, light does even more damage to them. Dead Clans * Salubri: The Clan of Saulot, discoverer of Golconda. The Salubri were a clan of healers and demon-fighters. After the Tremere became vampires, the Founder Tremere sought out Saulot and diablerized him, they then launched a campaign against the clan, branding them as demon-worshippers and soul-stealers. There are pathetically few Salubri today. * Cappadocioss: The original Clan Of Death, the Cappadocians were a monastic order of vampires who studied death, the soul and the Embrace. They were destroyed by Augustus Giovanni in a coup d'etat. The Cappadocians were noted for their corpselike appearance, even more so than most Vampires. Bloodlines And Antitribu In addition to the thirteen clans, there are a variety of bloodlines, who are offshoots or mutations of existing clans. These bloodlines are generally small and normally politically impotent. Examples include the Daughters of Cacophony, Kiasyd and Samedi. The Sabbat has two major clans, but in addition, members of the Camarilla clans have joined the Sabbat since there was a Sabbat (actually, technically before there was a Sabbat). These clans are called antitribu and usually differ slightly from their parent clans, either in terms of disciplines or weaknesses. Clanless In the World of Darkness, there is an increasing number of "clanless"—vampires who were abandoned by their sires immediately following the Embrace and who are ignorant of their clan status; a vampire cannot choose to become clanless. They are called Caitiff by the Camarilla, and regarded as a sign of the Masquerade spiralling out of control, therefore gaining little respect from their elders. The Sabbat, on the other hand, gladly embraces the clanless (which they call Panders) into the sect. The more superstitious see the growing numbers of these vampires as an omen of the coming Gehenna, the Final Nights of prophecy when all childer of Caine will be destroyed. Cities And Sects While VtM vampires are more globalized than those of Vampire: The Requiem (see Differences Between VtM and VtR), the majority of politics are still city-based. In VtM, vampires are generally confined to one city, which is ruled in a Feudal fashion. At the apex of the power structure is the Prince, who is generally served by a council of Primogen, the prince controls access to feeding grounds which he allocates as fiefs. There are additional city offices, notably the Harpies and Sheriff; later editions of VtM introduce the Scourge. Sabbat cities use a slightly different structure. Cities are generally ruled by a Archbishop, who is supported by a number of Bishops. Below this level are the various Packs who make up the bulk of Sabbat society; these packs are led by Ducti. In addition to these offices, however, the Sects impose their own additional offices. Princes report to the Camarilla, whose most visible officers are the Arconte, roving agents of the Justicars, who are the highest public Camarilla official. Each clan provides one Justicar, who controls his own stable of Archons. Justicars are roving troubleshooters, each one generally focusing on one major project at a time - such as conducting a war to take over a city. The Sabbat has a complex internal structure which includes both Templars and an internal Inquisition as well as a mini-sect called the Black Hand. Criação de Personagem *Archetypes **Arquétipos *Antecedentes *Other Traits *Merits/Flaws. Vampire merits and flaws. **Custom Merits/Flaws *Bloodlines. *Disciplines. **Necromancy. **Thaumaturgy. *Combination Disciplines. *Paths of Enlightenment. Cenário *Characters. A flurry of NPCs to interact with and get inspiration from. **Antagonists. **Revenants. **Ghouls. *Cities. *Artifacts and Items of Worth Gameplay *House Rules. Share your own rules that work so well. * List of Published Game Books for Vampire: The Masquerade